TrashSlash
by Stark1990
Summary: Homenagem ao gênero Trash do Slash, pois todo sorriso é amarelo, todo Malfoy é Veela e homens engravidam! Humor. Cap3 ON no 3 a coisa melhora - acha o escritor . HD, DumbySS, RWBZ, HGPP, etc...
1. Chapter 1

**Trash Slash** é uma singela homenagem de minha autoria a todos os autores e leitores de fics deste gênero. Por quê? Pois no maravilhoso mundo do Slash Trash toda pele é alva, todo jogador de quadribol é torneado, todo sorriso é amarelo, todo Malfoy é Veela e porque algum homem sempre possui a rara e misteriosa habilidade de – peloamordedeus- engravidar! Ah, claro: principalmente porque todo trash slash usa adjetivos de maneira tão inovadora que é impossível descrever – quem sabe quando eu chegar ao nível de meus amados escritores trash eu volte a atualizar está página melhorando minha péssima descrição do Slash Trash.

Não se esqueçam que como toda história trash haverá material permitido somente para maiores, e, principalmente por ser slash, bons cristãos, o material também será de teor herege (na categoria "sodomia").

Fora os elementos Trash tudo (portanto o nome das personagens) pertence à J.K. Rowling (direitos autorais - morais) e à Bloomsbury Inc. (direitos de reprodução da obra).

_TRASH SLASH_

**Capítulo Um – O exame**

Todo o salão ficou quieto quando a colher da Profª. McGonagall fez com que sua fina taça de cristal emitisse um doloroso som. O diretor de Hogwarts se levantou.

- Queridos alunos de Hogwarts, como todos sabem este ano os alunos do 7º Ano estão às vésperas do NIEM e, esse ano, teremos um exame a mais, pois Madame Pomfrey realizou um notável estudo sobre os pontos de magia que será incorporado no exame. Mas não se preocupem, é um exame muito fácil e, sob certo ponto de vista, rápido – disse Dumbledore dando uma pequena risada, por motivos ainda obscuros aos alunos.

"Madame Pomfrey descobriu que a magia se manifesta de forma física também e, portanto, poderemos examiná-la de modo muito mais direto. No homem, essa manifestação se dá num órgão que se localiza pouco acima do baixo ventre: a próstata. Já na mulher essa manifestação é no próprio baixo ventre, no chamado clitóris.- continuou Dumbledore"

"Por este motivo, todos vocês deverão comparecer até o final deste mês à enfermaria para um exame de toque: meninas pela manhã, meninos pela noite. Boa Noite."

Após Dumbledore concluir sua fala ficou olhando para todos os alunos com um sorriso amarelo no rosto. Então, se virou e saiu da sala. Quem olhasse com atenção, porém, perceberia que o Prof. SeverO Snape olhava com uma mistura de cobiça, paixão, vergonha e medo (N.A: tem coisa mais trash que estes olhares?) o grande volume que se formará no meio das vestes do elegante bruxo secular.

Um aluno do primeiro ano da lufa-lufa, muito assustado, não contou a ninguém o que viu por baixo da mesa: a Profª. Minerva acariciava o meio das pernas gordas de Sprout, enquanto a outra fazia o mesmo no meio das pernas velhas da professora de transfiguração; o enorme Hagrid se divertia do mesmo modo com o pequeno professor de Feitiços, Flitwick, ao mesmo tempo que Madame Pomfrey fazia um pré-exame na estranha professora de adivinhação.

Enquanto isso, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger conversavam sobre o fim da guerra que tinha acontecido no fim do ano passado, quando (va)Gina Weasley tinha morrido, tal qual todos os malvados comensais da morte e o vilão Voldemort [N.A: outra característica importante do trash – a guerra sempre acaba numa frase...

TRASH SLASH

- Então, quando vocês vão fazer o exame?

- Não sei, Mione, quanto mais tarde melhor. Só de imaginar aquela bruxa mexendo... Lá... já tenho arrepios...

- Deixe de frescura, Ron. Esse exame vai ser ótimo, você vai saber quanto realmente tem de magia no corpo!

- Ah, não sei. Eu não gosto da idéia. E você, Harry?

- Não sei, não pensei nisso, mas acho que concordo com a Mione. Afinal de contas, deve ser um exame rápido.

No fundo, porém, Harry Potter mal podia esperar pela manhã seguinte. O exame lhe soou como um convite, pois desde que tinha 11 anos sonhava todas as noites com Draco Malfoy, embora esse fosse seu mais precioso segredo, e desde então tinha uma grande curiosidade sobre como era o sexo anal e, por enquanto, isso era o mais próximo que poderia ter, ou ao menos era o que achava...

_TRASH SLASH_

Na manhã seguinte Harry Potter acordou antes que todos os outros grifinórios e quando deixou o salão comunal todos continuavam dormindo. Mal conseguirá dormir na noite anterior de tanta excitação, e decidiu sair naquele horário para não que ninguém percebesse o seu estado.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, que agora se enchiam com a fraca luz do amanhecer, mal percebeu que na sala de transfiguração Minerva e Sprout dormiam sobre a mesa do professor como dois anjinhos.

_(FLASHBACK)_

- Oh, Sprout, isso é tão errado... Ainda mais aqui, onde os alunos terão aula amanhã! – disse Minerva McGonagall, tentando se livrar dos fortes braços da Profª. de Herbologia.

- Minha rosa, já fazem tantos anos que espero por isso... Sempre achei que você não gostava dessa fruta... Você sempre teve cara de ser um tanto azeda por Dumbledore não ligar para você... Mas mesmo assim eu reconhecia esse seu rosto lindo... – disse Sprout entre beijos, enquanto suas mãos alternavam dos peitos para a bunda da professora de transfiguração.

- Oh, e eu sempre achei que você tinha um caso com Flitwick... Todos esses anos, infeliz, com você aqui ao meu lado – disse McGonagall tirando a blusa de Sprout, revelando seus seios caídos que já começavam a parecer mexericas (ou mimosa), pois já existiam algumas rugas, as quais Minerva começou a lamber.

A Profª. Sprout jogou Minerva em cima da mesa e puxou sua saia e camiseta, revelando aquele corpo que parecia estar coberto com pele de galinha. Pegou então os seios flácidos da antiga (sacou o trocadilho?) amiga e entrementes passou a usar os dedos para levá-la ao clímax (reparem na escolha de palavras...).

_(FIM DO FLASH BACK)_

Quando Harry Potter chegou à enfermaria, as portas estavam abertas. Estranhou, pois ainda deveria estar fechada. Lá dentro estava Madame Pomfrey, já vestida como enfermeira, sentada ao lado um duma cama acariciando a cabeça de alguém. Quando Harry entrou, Mdme. Pomfrey se assustou e levantou, rapidamente, para disfarçar o que estava fazendo.

- Pó.. Potter! O que faz aqui? Ah, deixe-me adivinhas – disse, recompondo-se – veio para o exame?

- É... – disse Harry, corando.

- Você não é o primeiro, também deve estar com vergonha de vir com os outros... Mas não e preocupe, não é vergonhoso ter vergonha. Vá lá traz e tire sua roupa. – Disse Pomfrey, apontando para uma sala vazia.

Envergonhado, Harry entrou na sala e se despiu, virando depois de costas, com a genitália escondida sob as mãos. Quando Mdme. Pomfrey entrou na sala levou um susto. Já tinha visto o moreno nu outras vezes, mas nunca seu corpo fora tão delineado... "Deve ser por conta do Quadribol", pensou.

- Tente relaxar, Potter.

Então, Harry sentiu uma poção viscosa em seu anûs, e, logo depois, sentiu algo entrar nele e pressionar alguma coisa. O que, ele não sabia, mas sentiu um prazer diferente de tudo que já havia sentido. Infelizmente, porém, acabou assim.

- Diferente, Potter. Precisarei consultar Dumbledore, então o senhor será chamado para receber o resultado.

Madame Pomfrey percebeu, contudo, que o moreno estava excitado, pelo reflexo no chão e, embora surpresa com o tamanho do pênis do outro disse:

- Se precisar se aliviar use a sala ao lado. Quarto número dois, o um está ocupado.

Quando Madame Pomfrey saiu se sentiu aliviado. Pegou suas coisas e foi para a sala ao lado, porém, entrou na sala errada e se deparou com um Draco Malfoy se masturbando.

_TRASH SLASH_

É isso aí, pessoal. Por enquanto é só, mas em breve teremos atualização. O próximo capítulo se chama "Lembrança e Super-poderes" (eu acho). Eu realmente não consigo fazer os erros de ortografia absurdos que geralmente vejo nas trash do slash, mas não reli esse capítulo nenhuma vez. Agora vem aquela coisa clássica em todo fim de fic trash que é para inglês ver, pois eu não vou mudar porra nenhuma, assim como os trash slsheiros não mudam: "aiiii, mi desculpi os errus, si ver algum mi avisa por favorrrrrr".

Até mais!


	2. Chapter 2

Bom dia, queridos amigos do Trash Slash

Bom dia, queridos amigos do **Trash Slash**! Desculpem o atraso, mas eu estive muitíssimo ocupado com assuntos vestibulandos neste segundo semestre de 2007... Porém, a recente revelação da Rowling (proprietária dos direitos autorais desta birosca) de que Dumby é gay me fez voltar a ter inspiração – eu sempre soube que ela era trash, mas não slash... Então aqui vai minha dedicatória: "Para você, J. K. Rowling. Pois você é uma pessoa muito divertida: conseguiu ficar bilionária parafraseando (pra não dizer algo mais feio) os elementos clássicos da literatura fantástica inglesa, e ainda teve a perspicácia de transformá-la em trash, não só, mas num clássico Trash Slash! Parabéns, pois sendo você incompetente ou competentíssima (em rir pelas costas) não importa, você é loira e rica!".

Agora, para vocês, meros mortais que gostam de se divertir com o Trash Slash, meu muito obrigado. Tenham fé em mim e continuem com as reviews: eU aMu mUiTu ToDoS vOcEiXX.

Capítulo 2 – Surpresas

Assim que Madame Pomfrey fechou a porta para Harry Potter voltou correndo para sua cadeira...

- Ai minha adivinha amada, já está melhor?

- Não sei, ainda estou com uma dor de cabeça! Você não tem nada ai que possa me curar, Pomfreysinha bibelinha fofinha? – disse Trelawney, enquanto fazia um biquinho doce e sedutor para sua amante.

- Não fale assim que você me deixa louca, bibelosinho! – disse Trelawney com um tom sedutor, sensual, provocativo e instigante em seus olhos cinza-esverdeados com tons púrpuras... – já sei, vou usar uma antiga técnica da ilha de Lesbos para te deixar melhor, ok?

- Mal posso esperar... Lesbos, hein?

- Uma antiga ilha grega onde muitas mulheres viviam... felizes... – disse Pomfrey com um tom sugestivo.

Então, a enfermeira arriou as saias de Trelawney e começou a massagear sua vagina peluda.

- Ai que bonitinha! Parece até um ursinho de pelúcia... – Então começou a enfiar um de seus compridos dedos num dos orifícios da professora enquanto dava beijinhos em sua testa. Os olhos sedutores estrábicos da professora de adivinhação a olhavam com uma espécie de ardor adormecido que, após séculos de espera, acordava como um enorme urso marrom com fome após um inverno vigoso em sua terra longínqua e sombria. (já repararam nessas fugas de foco narrativo dos trash slasheiros?).

Trelawney conseguia apenas soltar alguns prazerosos gemidos que excitavam a enfermeira quarentona. Mas quando Pomfrey se preparava para tomar todo o saboroso fluido viscoso, o qual saia das entranhas da advinha, um barulho muito forte veio das áreas reservadas... (reparem também na minha tentativa de mostrar as horripilantes tentativas dos trash slasheiros de serem poéticos com palavras "difíceis", isto é, sinônimos do Word... e os erros de português também são conscientes!).

TRASH SLASH

- Ma.. Malfoy? – perguntou o moreno ao ver o alvo Draco Malfoy masturbar seu alvo e enorme pênis de 20cm1 .

Draco Malfoy estava surpreso. Não sabia se o moreno estava ali ou se estava sonhando: talvez fosse imaginação, já que estava imaginando o moreno nu naquele instante. Mas, pensou Draco, nem eu mais maravilhsos sonhos ele não era tão gostoso e torneado assim, "Como o Quadribol lhe fez bem!".

- O que foi Potter? Nunca viu? – disse afinal Draco não perdendo a chance de atormentar o moreno. Harry, assustado e embaraçado não conseguiu fazer outra coisa senão fechar a porta e sair correndo. Não reparou na Mdme. Ponfrey nua, muito menos em sua ereção – que acabará de duplicar de tamanho.

TRASH SLASH

Severus Snape estava subindo à escada que levava ao escritório de Albus Dumbledore, e só conseguia pensar "Que fófis essa bicha velha! Balinhas de Limão como senha! Hahaha, que fofo!". Não sabia o que Albus queria2, mas não perderia a oportunidade de ficar a sós com o seu velho favorito.

- Bom dia, Severo3. Sente-se. – Disse Albus Dumbledore, olhando seriamente para Severo Snape – Chamei você aqui por um motivo muito sério e importante para todos nós, por mais prosaico que possa parecer. E precisarei de sua ajuda. Harry Potter – nesse momento Snape virou os olhos – herdou de sua mãe o poder de engravidar. Portanto, você precisará preparar suas poções: logo logo ele terá sua primeira menstruação e precisa especialmente do anticoncepcional para o nosso vampiro.

- Certo, diretor. Mas o senhor não acha que essa característica de Potter podererá trazer algumas conseqüências á Guerra.

- Sei, Severo, mas acho prudento por enquanto nos preocuparmos com as dificuldades que isso poderá trazer. Primeiramente, precisaremos ministrar a poção anti-encanto à todos os veelas ou herdeiros de veelas dessa escola, pois a atração que Harry poderá exercer sobre ele é, como você sabe quase fatal.

- Hm, sei. Aliás, preparei a poção para massagem que o senhor pediu, quer usá-la? – perguntou, sedutoramente, Snape.

- Hm, venha até meu quarto, morcegão do vovô – disse sensualmente Dumbledore, subindo suas vestes como se fosse uma prostituta – vem massagear minhas perninhas.

TRASH SLASH

Harry não conseguirá dormir. À imagem de Malfoy o assombrara toda a noite. O prazer, desejo, amor, fogo escarlate, concuspênça (isso mesmo, já li isso por ai O.O) de seus olhos o atormentavam. Se, pensou Harry, ele estava excitado deve ser porque também teve vontades impuras durante o exame... E que coisa era aquela!(desejo)... _"O que foi, Potter? Nunca viu um antes?" _não saiam de sua cabeça. O que Malfoy quisera dizer com aquilo? Será que era normal isso no mundo bruxo? Ver outros pintos? (Sim, sim. O trash slash sempre tira conclusões lunáticas de proposições básicas. P. Ex. essa daí). Não iria perguntar isso a Ron de qualquer modo, o que seu amigo pensaria disso? Mas, pensando bem, poderia falar com Simas, a bichona da escola (Coitado, nunca entendi essa coisa com o coitado do Finnegan). Era isso! Ia falar com Simas na manha seguinte!

TRASH SLASH

Draco ficará (sim, no futuro) assustado com aquilo. O que Potter ia achar e espalhar? Um Malfoy se masturbando? Malfoys não precisam disso! Sempre existe alguém para satisfazer um Malfoy! Nem que fôsse (isso aí...) um maldito elfo doméstico! (ECA, mas sim, já vi isso em trash). Mas ele não conseguira se conter. "Aquela vaca da Pomfrey me excitou demais! O exame de toque nem era necessário em mim, um veela! Todos sabem que veelas tem o poder elevado ao máximo!".Enquanto pensava nisso seu pinto já ficará novamente duro, só de lembrar do adversário de quadribol à sua frente, nu...

TRASH SLASH

O gigante Rubéolo Hagrid 4 estava só em sua cabana. Assustou-se quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Quem está ai?

-Sou eu, Hagrid... – disse a estranha voz já familiar do professor de Feitiços.

- Olá Professor! O que faz o senhor À essa hora aqui? – disse Hagrid, com um miscigenado de maravilha e volição (N.A: quando quiser palavras cultivadas, use o "Sinônimos" do Word!! TRASH!).

- Estava com saudade do meu gigante favorito... – disse Flitwick usando o máximo de sedução que sua voz peculiar permitia.

- Então pode ir entrando que o senhor é de casa...

- Ah, mas eu não quero ser de casa meu grandão... Quero ser de cama! – disse Flitwick enquanto fazia um feitiço transformando o cantinho com palha de Hagrid numa bela e confortável cama, com um dossel de estrelinhas.

O gigante Rubéolo pegou o pequenino Flitwick pelos braços e, já arrancando todas suas roupas, colocou-o na cama. Por um momento ficou catatônico, admirando o corpinho peludo de seu ex-colega de escola. Como o tempo passára! E como ele contiruará belo! Foi então se aproximando do pequenino professor e lambendo, com sua enorme língua rosada e quente, todas as partes do professorzinho. Ruga por ruga...

Oh, Hagrid!... Oh!...

_O trecho a seguir foi censurado para evitar que o leitor desista do texto..._

TRASH SLASH

No outro dia de manha, Harry andava calmamente pelos corredores da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, afim de esconder sua ansiedade para encontrar Simas. De repente o avistou, salteando sempre, como uma linda gazela, ao centro do grande salão principal . Porém, quando ia falar com ele o professor de poções, Severus Snape, apareceu em sua frente.

Potter. Venha comigo, o diretor lhe chama em sua sala.

Mas... eu tenho aula agora professor!

Creio que isso é mais importante senhor Potter – disse Snape com seu sorriro amarelo (não, eu não esqueci deles) e com a ironia de sempre.

Ao longo do caminho Harry não conseguiu pensar em outro coisa a não ser o por que do professor camar-lhe (sim... eu sei, dói ler isso) assim. Será que Voldemort voltara? Será que ele precisaria voltar a tomar aulas com ele? Aliás, por que ele mandara Snape chamá-lo se sabia que ele o odiava? Nenhuma de suas questões, porém, pôde nem chegar perto do que ele saberia naquela sala...

TRASH SLASH (FIM)

Pois, então! Aos sete que estão acompanhando, ou estavam fazendo-o, peço desculpas. Esse começo de ano está foda. Agora prometo ser mais rápido, aliás, esse capítulo (eu acho) pecou um pouco em qualidade... Mesmo... De qualquer forma fica nele registrada a característica da incoerência textual e das crases fora do lugar (para quem notou, todos os "as" tem crase O.O). No próximo vou abordar a pieguice e falta de verossimilhança que me irritam no mpreg, tal qual na FAMOSA herança veela. Não digo, contudo, que podem ser temas interessantes, mas de forma alguma são interessantes no Trash... Só são nojentos senão divertidíssimos.

_Au revoir. _

1(Ok.Ok, isso é baixaria. Mas eu tenho justificativa (pouco nobre, mas sempre uma justificativa) – esotu mesclando o gêneros do trashslash com dos contos eróticos trash... Serve ou piora mais ainda as coisas? Melhor ficar quieto e escrever... Mas pros entendidos fica a piada...)

2 Outra característica de mais difícil percepção: o trash slash é mais redundante do que o aceitável pela mais redundante das pessoas redundantes.

3 Embora vocês saibam que essa é uma fanfic trash, preciso ressaltar que como todos os erros que são propositais, tal qual problemas gramático-literais (eu espero que todos sejam...) esse tambémé por mais estrnaho que possa parecer. Volta e meia, no trash, a adoção de nomes muda.

4 "Rubeolo não é característica trash. É só que "Rubeo" é muito estranho, então dou uma de Lea Wylter e transformo em Rubéolo, o Mario da Rubéola...


	3. Chapter 3

Bom dia, queridos amigos do Trash Slash

Uma epígrafe tardia ao meu texto é "não há problema em consumir entretenimento, o problema é só consumi-lo" (BENJAMIN), o TrashSlash é, formalmente, uma tentativa de expor os problemas – creio eu – de se consumir tanto entretenimento. As fics tem um papel importante na nossa imaginação criativa, mas precisamos ser cientes de sua pobreza cultural e, ao menos, tentar usar a redundância dum best-seller para melhorá-lo, além, é claro, de nos entretermos. Enfim, eu sou chato e sei disso. Mas, caso alguém compreenda minha chatisse, adorarei conversar com o outro Ser igualmente chato para sermos chatos e felizes juntos em nossa chatisse! Inté.

**Capítulo 3 – Hermafrobruxismo, ex-namorado bicha e herança veela. **

- Bom dia, Harry – disse o diretor de Hogwarts, fazendo sinal para que se senta-se em uma confortável poltrona. Na sala também estavam a diretora da Grifinória e a enfermeira Pomfrey – Mais uma vez você está aqui para receber outra... difícil notícia. Ontem, no seu exame de magia com Mdme. Pomfrey descobrimos algo novo sobre você, algo que eu nunca pude imaginar, pois nunca aconteceu – até onde eu saiba – em sua família. Você já ouviu falar em _hermafrobruxismo_, Harry?

- _Hermafro.._ o que? Não sei o que é professor – disse Harry, com um misto de susto, surpresa, receio, interesse, indiscrição, _et al._

- Hermafrobruxismo, Harry. – disse Dumbledore com um pouco de divertimento em sua voz – É uma característica fisiológico-mágica que acomete bruxos muito poderosos, como você Harry. O excesso de magia no corpo de um bruxo macho, associado a diversas características hereditárias, permite que ele faça algumas coisas extraordinárias, como gerar um bebê, Harry.

- Você está dizendo que Homens podem engravidar, professor? – disse Harry, espantado – mas isso é impossível! Quer dizer, quem vai dar óvulos ao bruxo? Quer dizer, a mulher não pode ...– disse Harry, cada vez mais envergonhado.

- Você tem razão Potter, uma mulher não pode engravidar um homem. Mas acontece que um homem pode engravidar de outro homem, caso ele possua as características de hermafrobruxo – disse McGonnagal sem paciência com a ingenuidade do garoto.

- Harry, você precisa entender que esse excesso de magia preso no seu corpo faz que você seja como uma... – disse Dumbledore tentando achar uma metáfora, mas viu que era impossível encontrar uma (N.A: de tão bizarro que é essa coisa de Mpreg) – Bom, o hermafrobruxismo também tem algumas outras características mágicas: você irá exercer uma atração em bruxos de criaturas mágicas, pois é do instinto delas se acasalar com um bruxo para gerar seres híbridos poderosíssimos, sua magia também ficará mais poderosa com sua herança hermafrobruxa. Existiram casos de hermafrobruxos que conseguiam aparatar e realizar magias complicadíssimas sem uma varinha!

- Quer dizer que eu sou gay, professor?

- Não, Harry! Você tem que esquecer seus preconceitos trouxas! Você possui o poder de engravidar, mas isso não quer dizer que você necessariamente irá engravidar, embora precise tomar algumas precauções, pois algumas criaturas mágicas podem tomá-lo à força... – disse Dumbledore, que pensava "mas você é uma bichona Harry, como eu, e logo descobrirá isso, há-há, posso ler sua mente jovenzito!!".

- Sei que você está surpreso, Potter, mas é necessário que você venha comigo à enfermaria. – disse Mdme. Pomfrey, se virando a Dumbledore – Vou mistrar a poção anti-concepcional, a anti-atração veela e a anti-vampiro, certo, Professor Dumbledore?

- Sim, sim, mas acho que antes devo explicar para Harry sobre o vampiro e tirar suas dúvidas... Existe um Vampiro em Hogwarts, Harry, que há séculos ataca os hermafrobruxos que por aqui passaram. Ele é muito perigoso e pode até matar um bruxo por conta do tamanho de seu... órgão genital. Enfim, você deverá tomar semnalmente a poção anti-vampiro e no comoeço poderá ficar com um pouco de cheiro de alho, mas logo passa. Ah, e você tomará aulas com o professor Snape aos sábados de manha para aprender a se protejer corretamente de um Vampiro. Agora – disse Dumbledore após uma breve pausa – você tem alguma dúvida?

_Alguma dúvida?_ Pensou Harry. _Tenho todas as dúvidas do mundo! _Por final acabou apenas se levantando, em estado de choque, grunhindo um "não" e, então, seguindo a enfermeira Pomfrey, que não conseguia esconder sua felicidade por ter a oportunidade única de acompanhar a formação dum hermafrobruxo!

TRASH SLASH

Hermione Granger estava muito confusa. Há dias havia terminado seu namoro com Ronald Weasley porque ambos estavam muito infelizes, isto é, ela havia percebido que amava Ron como Harry, e amava Harry como amigo. Estava surpresa porque Ron não tinha feito escândalo, mas também estava preocupada, pois não sabia se aquilo era verdadeiro ou apenas um disfarce para uma grande tristeza. De qualquer forma, tinha achado aquilo muito estranho e por isso estava seguindo seu ex-namorado há alguns dias.

Andava, então, descuidada pelo corredor do segundo andar atrás de Ron, que havia desaparecido subitamente. De um armário de vassouras, contudo, ouviu um estranho barulho, resolvendo então prestar nele mais atenção. (N.A: armários de vassouras, inversões gramaticais mau usadas, etc.).

- Ó... Blásio... (N.A: a _super_tradução da Lya permanece...) Pára... Eu vim até aqui só... Óóó!!

- Fica quieto meu ruivinho delicioso... Fica quito e geme gostoso pro Blásiosinho aqui, vai...

- Aqui não Blásio, vamos para sala precisa (N.A: armários de vassouras, sala precisa.. Hm, só estou esquecendo da Torre de Astronomia, né? ).

- A, mas aqui é tão excitante meu ruivinho... Qualquer um pode chegar e pegá-lo aqui com seu macho, seu Blásio (sim, sim, esse nome engraçado vicia de escrever)...

Hermione não agüentou mais e dali pôs-se a correr... Será que Ronald havia abandonado-o por estar por outro apaixonado? (N.A: novamente, o escritor mudou de idéia no meio – Hermione não ligava, agora liga.. etc. etc. Falta de verossimilhança no Trash, vocês sabem, existe).

TRASH SLASH

A Professora Sprout estava habilmente regando suas belas tulipas quando ouviu um barulho estranho ao fundo da estufa.

- Minerva? É você minha gostosura? Minha _miss_! – sem resposta e, preocupada, por ter falado –talvez- o que não devia, porém de repente viu a sombra esguia de um gato no fundo da estufa- A-há, minha belezura! Quer brincar de pega-pega, é? – disse Sprout enquanto, com sua varinha escondida no bolso, fazia um feitiço para atrair gatos e, como num passe de mágica, o gato rajado apareceu na sua frente – Sabe, Mimi, não volte a sua forma humana não que, sabe, eu sempre tive uma curiosidade secreta em zoofilia (sexo com animais), até hoje só experimentei a panfilia (sexo com coisas inanimadas, plantas talvez) ... – disse Sprout enquanto observava o gato enrubescer, mas ao mesmo tempo surgir em seus olhos um misto de prazes, curiosidade e interesse, e, então, começou a lamber a vagina da velha gata...

_Novamente, censurado... _

TRASH SLASH

A pele alva de Draco Malfoy refletia em seu belo espelho de bolso, que agora estava em sua mão. Draco estava na enfermaria, pois a herança veela começara a se manifestar em seu corpo e o acompanhamento e vigia, tal qual a segurança dos outros bruxos de Hogwarts, precisava ser zelada. Draco apenas não entendia como esse zelo aconteceria pela incompetente da enfermeira Pomfrey. Do espelho, não saia a expressão de curiosidade de Malfoy, mas de sua cabeça não saia a imagem do moreno Harry Potter nu. "Como o testa rachada é gostoso! Pelas barbas de Merlim!". Enquanto pensava nisso, Draco não persebeu que pessoas chegava à enfermaria, as quais também não reparavam em sua figura, escondida pelas cortinas da sala de enfermagem...

Fim do capítulo

TRASH SLASH

Bom, pessoal, aí vai mais um capítulo. Meio capítulo, na verdade, a outra metade foi o segundo. Ambos estão pequenos e explico a rachadura neles: não quis deixar (mais) tempo sem atualização, mas aconteceu d'eu não conseguir dormir hoje à tarde (sim, como um bom estudante de filosofia durmo à tarde) e fiz mais esse capítulo, agora sme exagerar nos erros, pois – reconheço- é difícil ler as coisas daquele jeito. Vou explorar outras características do Trash nos próximos capítulos.No próximo nossa "trama" começa de fato e peço a vocês que, caso lembrem de outras marcantes características me avisem, pois terei prazer em incluí-las no texto. Conto, também, que em breve teremos uma fanfic desse autor de "verdade", pois descobri estudando Aristóteles que essa merda de best-seller Potter que insiste em me perseguir tem algumas coisas que podem ser exploradas de forma cultural e interessante.


End file.
